Plastic materials have replaced metallic solders in most automobile body repairs involving dents and gouges of automobile body surfaces. One reason for the popularity of plastic materials in this field is that the application of plastic materials is easier, and requires less skill than does the use of metallic solders. Another reason for the popularity of plastic materials for body repair, is the fact that the use of such plastic materials requires no heating of the metallic substrates. Heating of the metallic substrate, which is necessary in the use of metallic solders, tends to cause heat distortion of the substrate. This problem is avoided by the use of plastic materials.